Jaque al Rey
by Ginevre
Summary: Harry James Potter ha sido culpado y condenado por todos los horrorosos crímenes que están asolando el Reino Unido. Declarado el enemigo público número uno, se ve obligado a huir de la justicia como un asesino. Sin embargo, Ginevra Weasley se ve avocada a una alocada carrera contra reloj para salvar al hombre que atormenta sus sueños, a riesgo de perderlo todo… O de ganarlo todo.


Antes de que deis comienzo a la lectura, os incluyo el **resumen** que a mí me habría gustado incluir en la presentación del fic, y que por falta de espacio me he visto obligada a reducir drásticamente:

 **Harry James Potter ha sido culpado y condenado por todos los horrorosos crímenes que están asolando el Reino Unido. Declarado el enemigo público número uno, se ve obligado a huir de la justicia como el asesino que todos creen que es. Nadie recuerda ya sus glorias pasadas, sus sacrificios, su abnegación… Sus manos manchadas de sangre inocente es lo único que ven, y claman venganza. Sin embargo, Ginevra Weasley, aún teniendo todo lo que siempre había creído desear, se ve avocada a una alocada carrera contra reloj para salvar al hombre que atormenta sus sueños, a riesgo de perderlo todo… O de ganarlo todo.**

 **PRÓLOGO**

Era una noche tan cerrada, que incluso las sombras más tenebrosas habían sido expulsadas de aquel oscuro callejón. Un mago de avanzada edad aguardaba la llegada de un colega mucho más joven con creciente impaciencia, amparado en la bruma que comenzaba a elevarse desde el suelo rápidamente y que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, dándole una apariencia fantasmagórica, como si se tratase de un ser procedente de un plano etéreo, sin extremidades inferiores. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas alejarse de aquel lugar lóbrego y peligroso, sin duda tan inadecuado para su elevado estatus social. Si llegase a conocimiento de El Profeta que él había estado allí… Nada más imaginarlo, el poco calor que aún había conservado su vetusto cuerpo a duras penas, amenazó con huir despavorido. Pero no había otra manera de hacer aquello, realmente no la había. Y sabía que, si cuando llegase su interlocutor él no estaba allí para recibirlo, tal y como ambos habían acordado en el más absoluto secreto, aquel hombre no se lo perdonaría jamás. Nunca lo había deseado como amigo, para él no se había convertido en más que un arrogante pendenciero; pero aún menos lo deseaba como enemigo. Así que se armó de nueva paciencia, dispuesto a esperar todo lo que fuera necesario, incluso más.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar unos pasos tan cercanos a su propio cuerpo, que incluso una de aquellas terroríficas pisadas podría haberle rozado si lo hubiera querido. "¡Por todos los dementores! —su mente gimió mientras tragaba con dificultad—. ¿Cómo no he sido capaz de oírle llegar, siquiera, en medio de tanto silencio?". Pero hubo de abandonar sus convulsas elucubraciones de inmediato, ya que dos brillantes y amenazadoras esmeraldas lo acecharon en la negrura.

—Nadie puede saberlo, ¿entendido? —el joven revistió aquellas palabras de una velada amenaza, reforzada por las dos verdes llamas ardientes que eran tan sólo contenidas por los cristales de unas sencillas gafas—. Mañana el Wizengamot emitirá una orden de busca y captura contra mí: me denigraréis, me hundiréis en la miseria, me atacaréis en todos los medios de comunicación, de todos los modos posibles, me declararéis el enemigo público número uno, el hombre más despreciable bajo el cielo, sin piedad alguna, sin perdón, hasta que todos y cada uno de los magos del Reino Unido consigan odiarme —dejó claro con tanta frialdad, que logró arrebatar el último resquicio de calor que su cuerpo había albergado.

—Pero eso es totalmente injusto, tú no has hecho nada… —se atrevió a replicar, pues su conciencia le pedía a gritos que no participase en aquel ataque despiadado contra el hombre a quien el país entero tanto debía de tiempos pasados, y si aquella locura salían bien, aún mas seguiría debiendo.

—Ya hemos hablado sobre eso —zanjó el tema, rotundo—. El mal se ha infiltrado en el propio Wizengamot, en todos y cada uno de los departamentos del Ministerio de Magia. Esta vez el lobo se ha disfrazado de cordero… No podemos atacarle de frente, no tenemos con qué hacerlo; todos los magos y brujas se nos echarían al cuello de inmediato, pues lo adoran presos de sus ilusorias promesas, de sus melosas mentiras. La fuerza se combate con la fuerza; la astucia se combate con la astucia. Démosle lo que quiere, logremos que se confíe hasta abrir tan sólo una insignificante y olvidada grieta en sus defensas. Entonces yo actuaré, implacable, y cercenaré de un solo tajo toda la corrupción y la podredumbre que está arrastrando al país hacia el desastre, sin siquiera ser notadas. Deje que muestre su verdadero rostro para que el pueblo desee partírselo sin que quede rastro.

—¿Y si no lo conseguimos?

—Lo lograremos.

—¿Y si no se descubre?

—Lo hará.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—En el fondo es como Voldemort: desea reinar. Un tirano despiadado no puede permanecer en la sombra eternamente, necesita alguien a quien esclavizar para sentirse realmente vivo. Él cree que yo soy la única barrera que se interpone entre él y su propio destino, y así es. Conmigo fuera de juego, culpado por los crímenes que tan sólo él ha cometido, se sentirá más seguro que nunca: flaqueará.

El hombre negó con la cabeza, apenado.

—¿Qué será de ti?

—Nunca importó qué fuera de mí realmente —afirmó con un deje de melancolía que al hombre no pasó desapercibido.

Sin embargo, la imagen de alguien se coló en la mente del hombre mayor como un rayo, sin ser invitada.

—¿Cómo puedes vivir sabiendo que ella va a casarse con él, siendo consciente del riesgo que corre? —La pregunta se escapó de sus labios apenas sin darse cuenta.

—¿Quién dice que lo hago? —Había tanto dolor en aquellas palabras, tanta amargura, que el hombre se encogió sobre sí mismo de un modo instintivo.

—Será como tú deseas —capituló, por fin, tras lo que se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos con fuerza tratando de encarcelar los lamentos de su desesperada conciencia.

Al abrirlos, el hombre joven había desaparecido del mismo modo en que había llegado: sin ser percibido.

—Que Dios se apiade de ti y te proteja, Harry James Potter, pues no envidio la senda que has decidido seguir —le deseó. Rápidamente emprendió una rauda carrera fuera de aquel lugar de podredumbre, mas no pudo escapar de esta, pues sintió que —después de haber arrojado a las bestias a aquel hombre que, a pesar de todos los defectos que él estaba seguro de que lo malograban, era todo un ejemplo de bondad, honestidad y rectitud—, la maldita podredumbre se había instalado en su propia alma.

A varias millas de allí, Ginevra Weasley despertó sobresaltada, respirando de un modo entrecortado, con el corazón en un puño, sintiendo cómo su alma había huido, despavorida, para ocultarse en lo más recóndito de su ser; gritando, desgarrada, el nombre de un hombre que creía haber relegado al olvido hacía mucho y para siempre. Lloró por él sin consuelo sin saber porqué lloraba, sintiendo haber muerto en vida; sus ansias de vivir, aniquiladas.

—Vuelve a dormirte —la voz firme procedente del hombre que yacía en la cama, junto a ella, le pidió adormilada—. No ha sido más que una pesadilla.

Al darse cuenta de que ella se calmaba, al menos en apariencia, se dio la vuelta en el lecho y continuó durmiendo.

"Siempre tan pragmático, tan juicioso; mi ancla, mi estabilidad, mi mar serena" —se obligó a pensar intentando tranquilizarse.

Pero al volver a tumbarse en la cama y cerrar los ojos en busca del esquivo sueño, su mente le devolvió el sonido de la voz que había pretendido consolarla. Aquello no había sido un ruego, sino una orden. Agotada, su alma todavía oculta Merlín sabía dónde —quizá junto a la de aquel otro hombre, tan distinto, donde quiera que él se hallara—, cayó rendida sin remedio.

* * *

 **COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA**

Siento que acabo de sumirme en una absoluta locura, y sin embargo, estoy deseosa de sumergirme en ella sin remedio. Sé que dije a todo aquel que me preguntó, que yo terminaría los fics basados en la saga de Harry Potter que ya había comenzado y que, tras ello, nunca volvería a escribir uno inédito, pues ya no había nada nuevo que poder contar sobre ella. Y aquí estoy, apunto de terminar (o eso quiero) los fics que tengo por acabar de esta bendita saga, y aún así presentando uno completamente nuevo. No, todavía no me he vuelto loca. Tan sólo deseo, necesito, reencontrarme con el hombre "más pasional" y "a quien mejor conozco", de todos los que han protagonizado mis fics hasta ahora. No sé bien porqué, pero Harry siempre ha sido mi inspiración. Y mira por dónde, buscando esa inspiración que me faltaba para terminar mis otros fics de todas las sagas sobre las que escribo (incluida esta), me he topado con una gema en bruto por el camino, que es este prólogo que ahora os presento. ¿Se convertirá en un diminuto diamante? Quién sabe, más quisiera...

Sin más pretensiones que lograr embarcar a algún lector en una nueva aventura llena de todo lo que a mí me gusta, que sólo quizá le haga soñar, presento el prólogo del que será un fic corto (¡Ja, ja, ja! —se burla mi pérfida conciencia—¡Tú escribiendo un fic corto! ¡Me gustaría verlo!).

Lo dedico a **ginalore28** , por ser la persona que, a pesar de que hace tantísimo tiempo que yo no he escrito sobre Harry Potter, aún recuerda mis relatos con cariño y tuvo el detalle de decírmelo. Y también a J.K. Rowling, por ser la mente maravillosa que creó el mundo Pottérico y con él a los personajes más importantes que yo he tomado prestados para escribir este fic.

Hasta muy pronto, espero.

 **Rose**.


End file.
